Traición Dulce condena
by valii.m
Summary: Edward y Bella llevan años de casados y creen ser felices, pero el trabajo de Edward empieza a hacer que la rutina les gane la pelea y sin saberlo su matrimonio se esta debilitando. Para Edward todo sigue normal, lo que no sospecha es que su propia "sangre" le esta dando una puñalada por la espalda.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Stephanie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos.

**Summary**: _Edward y Bella llevan años de casados y creen ser felices, pero el trabajo de Edward empieza a hacer que la rutina les gane la pelea y sin saberlo su matrimonio se esta debilitando.  
Para Edward todo sigue normal, lo que no sospecha es que su propia "sangre" le esta dando una puñalada por la espalda._

**Capitulo 1**

Ya habían pasado 10 años de nuestro matrimonio, ahora vivíamos en un pueblo pequeño a las afueras de Londres, por supuesto debimos mudarnos de Forks, después de 10 años de no envejecer la gente del pueblo ya se estaba dando de cuenta de que no éramos como todos los demás.

Carlisle seguía trabajando como medico en el hospital local y Edward había decidido ayudarle allí, después de todo no había nadie en todo Londres que tuviera tal dominio del tema de la medicina como ellos.

Nessi estaba con Jacob haciendo un magíster de bio no se que en Alemania, claro ella solo tenia 10 años, pero ya paresia toda una mujer de 20 y Jake, bueno Jake la seguía a todas partes.

Nuestra familia vivia solo a unas pocas de calles de nuestra casa, Alice habia decidido abrir su propia boutique y Emmett trabajaba entrenando al Chelsea, un equipo de fútbol de Londres, aunque prefería hacerlas de entrenador particular. Le había costado entender que aquí la pelota era redonda y no se tomaba con las manos, pero no había quien lo callara cuando futbolistas de todo el mundo lo llamaban para que fuera a entrenarlos, después de todo un entrenador que no necesita descansar nunca no es una mala opción. Jasper habia entrado a Oxford a estudiar literatura, por lo que no lo veíamos muy seguido.

Así mis días se resumían en pasar las tardes con Esme y Rosalie, no es que me este quejando, adoro a Esme, no hay forma de que alguien no la quiera y mi relación Rosalie habia mejorado mucho, pero extrañaba pasar las tardes con Edward, es verdad que teníamos toda la eternidad para nosotros, pero a veces sentía que no era suficiente, Edward cada dia llegaba mas tarde y no es que necesitara dormir como para que no pudiera esperarlo toda la noche pero no me gustaba que no nos viéramos como antes.

Estaba sentada en un banco pequeño en el estudio de Esme mientras ella terminaba una hermosa pintura, desde la ventana se veía un hermoso lago, rodeado de verdes álamos que crecían a lo largo del camino, Esme habia hecho un replica perfecta sobre el lienzo.

- Esme, no quiero desconcentrarte pero, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- pregunte

- Claro Bella, lo que quieras – dijo ella poniendo su pincel en agua.

Me hizo un ademán de que nos sentáramos en el sofá que estaba cerca del ventanal.

- ¿Qué querías preguntarme Bella?

- No es nada- dije sentándome al lado de ella- solo es que creo que necesito un consejo. ¿No extrañas a Carlisle cuando pasa todo el dia en el hospital?

Esme sonrió delicadamente y miro por la ventana hacia el lago.

- Por supuesto que lo extraño Bella –dijo por fin- pero también entiendo que ama ayudar a la gente y no podría negarle que lo hiciera por un capricho.

La palabra capricho hizo que se me revolviera el estomago, ¿Era realmente un capricho mío que quisiera estar mas tiempo con Edward?

- ¿Extrañas a Edward no Bella?- pregunto Esme

- Si- dije agachando la cabeza- no es que no me agrade que trabaje con Carlisle, pero en Forks las cosas eran muy distintas, solo nos preocupábamos de nosotros, pasábamos tardes enteras juntos y ahora a veces pasan días que no lo veo.

- Te entiendo Bella – dijo Esme tomando mi mano- pero Carlisle y Edward son los mas indicados para ese trabajo, son muy pocos los médicos que pueden pasar noches sin dormir y seguir como si nada, con el tiempo te acostumbraras.

Sonreí sin ganas, no quería tiempo, quería a Edward y lo quería ya. Salí del estudio y fui por mi celular.

- ¿Alo?

- Alo, ¿Edward?

- Hola mi vida, ¿Ha sucedido algo?

- No amor, solo estuve pensando en ti en la tarde y se me ocurrió que hace mucho no salimos ni hacemos algo juntos ¿Podríamos ir a la feria del pueblo esta noche?- pregunte esperando que me respondiera que tenia turno hasta tarde de nuevo en el hospital.

- Claro – dijo entusiasmado- le avisare a Carlisle que no me quedare hasta tarde hoy

- Gracias amor – conteste emocionada

- Ahora debo volver al trabajo nos vemos en la tarde, adiós.

- Adiós

Una sonrisa ilumino mi cara, por fin seria como antes, podríamos pasar la tarde juntos, solo nosotros dos. En ese momento Emmett y Rosalie entraban por la puerta riéndose.

- Vamos Emmett, ¿David Beckham?, no puedes tenerlo esperando en el teléfono como si fuera cualquiera – dijo Rosalie

- No seas tonta Rose – dijo Emmett despeinándole el cabello a Rosalie- mientras mas los hago esperar mas me quieren. Hola Bella

- Hola Em, hola Rose

- Wow debe haber pasado algo realmente bueno para que tengas esa sonrisa- dijo Emmett dándome un golpecito en la barbilla.

- En realidad si – dije sentándome en el sofá de la sala – Edward y yo iremos a la feria del pueblo esta noche

- Oh, Rose y yo iremos también, podemos ir los cuatro, será como cuando salíamos en Forks.

Reí hacia adentro cuando recordé nuestras salidas en Forks, Emmett se había convertido en mi mejor amigo en estos años, el siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaba, para hacerme reír o para escucharme cuando algo andaba mal. Aunque sonara imposible lo sentía como si fuera realmente mi hermano.

- Claro, le avisare a Edward que irem…

En ese momento llego un mensaje a mi celular, me levante para sacarlo del bolsillo de mi pantalón.

_"Bells surgió algo en el hospital, llegare directamente a la feria, nos vemos debajo de la rueda de la fortuna. Te amo. Edward"_

- ¿Ha pasado algo Bella?- dijo Rosalie sentándose sobre las piernas de Emmett

- No- dije guardando mi celular- Edward se retrasara un poco y llegara directamente a la feria, nos juntaremos con el debajo de la rueda de la fortuna.

Note como cambiaba el rostro de Emmett, casi pude leer lo que sus ojos quisieron decirme, estaba pensando lo mismo que yo, Edward no iba a llegar, de nuevo seriamos solo los tres. Respire hondo e intente mantener la calma. Edward si llegaría, ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?, el lo había prometido no tenia razones para no creerle.

- Bueno – dije levantándome del sofá – iré a casa, necesito tomar un baño y cambiarme de ropa para la tarde

Camine hacia la puerta lo mas rápido posible mientras Emmett y Rosalie se miraban algo confundidos, de pronto, sentí como alguien tomaba mi brazo y me jalaba.

- Bella – dijo Emmett tomándome del brazo- Edward si irá, no te pongas así

- Lo se- dije volteándome hacia el- solo que últimamente siento que no pasamos nada de tiempo juntos. Tu juro que si pudiera llorar ahora lo estaría haciendo

Emmett levanto mi rostro delicadamente y me abrazo, me sentía tan segura cuando me envolvía con sus enormes brazos, beso mi frente y me regalo una de esas caras graciosas que siempre lograban sacarme una sonrisa.

- Ve a ponerte linda niña boba – dijo mientras volvía a entrar a la casa.

* * *

Holaaa :)

Les dejo un nuevo fic. Comienza 10 años despues de Amanecer. No se si se habran dado cuenta, pero mi personaje de la saga es Emmett asi que aquí lo incluí al maximo :)

Espero les guste

Un beso

Valii


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Caminé a casa lo más lento que pude, no quería entrar y ver que las paredes estaban llenas de recuerdos y lindos momentos que quizás habíamos perdido para siempre. Cuando entre a nuestra casa subí la escalera corriendo para evitar ver la foto de nuestra graduación que colgaba arriba de la chimenea, pero al entrar a nuestra habitación no me fue mejor, una enorme foto del día de nuestra boda me esperaba colgada de la pared. Aun podía recordar lo que Edward me había dicho el día que la colgamos.

_"Nos recordara todos los días de nuestra existencia cuanto nos amamos"_

Me senté en la orilla de la cama, casi esperando que las lágrimas empezaran a brotar de mis ojos, pero por supuesto fue algo que nunca paso. Necesitaba una ducha, quizás el agua cayendo sobre mis hombros me tranquilizaría un poco, fui al baño y deje caer el agua. No importaba cuan fría estuviera, al contacto con mi piel de hielo se sentía tibia.

Al salir del baño noté que la pantalla de mi celular brillaba, al acercarme a ver vi que Edward me había llamado mientras me bañaba, cuando estaba a punto de presionar el botón para llamarlo de vuelta me arrepentí. Sabía lo que me diría, la ira empezó a subir por mis brazos. Lancé el celular contra la pared provocando que este se rompiera en mil pedazos y en la pared quedara un gran hueco. No quería escucharlo, prefería que me dejara plantada antes de tener que fingirle compresión cuando me dijera que no podía ir conmigo a la feria, iría con Emmett y Rose y si el no llegaba, disfrutaría igual la noche pero cuando volviera a casa me iba a oír.

Abrí el armario y saque uno de los tantos vestidos que Alice había puesto ahí el día que nos regalaron nuestra casa en Forks, algunos ni siquiera los había usado. Descolgué uno blanco con tirantes y escogí unas sandalias bajas del mismo color, del cajón de la mesita de noche saque un celular que guardaba para cuando accidentalmente el otro tenia algún problema, apenas lo prendí Edward empezó a llamarme así que decidí apagarlo de nuevo.

Tome mi mochila y salí de la casa iba a abrir la puerta del auto cuando pensé que seria mejor irme caminando, la feria no quedaba tan cerca pero el aire fresco me haría bien.

- Que diablos, ni siquiera tengo que respirar si así lo quiero – pensé

A veces extrañaba algunas cosas de mi vida como humana, no sabia como reaccionar cuando las cosas andaban mal, no podía llorar, ni dormir, ni respirar aire fresco para sentirme mejor, quizás lo mejor seria mantener la mente positiva y no sacar ninguna conclusión.

Al llegar a la feria, me dirigí directamente a donde se suponía debía encontrarme con Edward pero no estaba ahí. Lo espere algunos minutos hasta que entre la gente logre divisar a Emmett que venia hacia mi, pero ¿Dónde estaba Rosalie?

- Hola Em

- Hola Bella

- ¿Dónde esta Rosalie? – pregunté

- Emm… esto… no va a venir – dijo entrecortando las palabras

- ¿Por qué? – respondí asombrada

- Esta enojada conmigo, dice que yo ralle su porsche rojo.

No pude evitar reírme con la cara de inocencia que puso.

- ¿Y es verdad? – pregunté aun riendo

- Ehh… puede ser que lo pasara a llevar con mi bolso cuando llegaba de entrenar

Reí con ganas mientras Emmett se deshacía en explicaciones que no había sido su intención y que había hecho de todo para camuflar el rayón del auto.

- ¿Y Edward?- preguntó

Deje de reírme y mire el piso

- No ha llegado – dije por fin- me ha estado llamando toda la tarde pero no he querido responderle, lo he estado esperando un buen rato, así que creo que seremos solo los dos esta noche.

Intente sonreírle para ocultar que solo quería encerrarme en mi casa, pero no resultó. Emmett me conocía muy bien como para tragarse mi mala actuación.

- Vamos Bella – dijo levantando mi cara- que Rose o Ed no estén aquí no significa que tengamos que pasarla mal, subamos a los juegos y que sea como en los viejos tiempos.

Emmett era increíble, siempre encontraba alguna manera de subirme el ánimo, no sería fácil hacer como si nada, pero Emmett merecía que hiciera un esfuerzo.

- Vamos – dije tomándole la mano- quiero un oso de peluche gigante para mi pieza y tu tienes que ganarlo para mi.

Emmett sonrió y partimos. Nos pusimos a la fila de un juego en el que Emmett claramente se luciría. Consistía en golpear con un martillo, lo mas fuerte posible, una pesa, para que esta se elevara e hiciera sonar una campana que estaba varios metros mas arriba. La mayoría de las personas que lo intentaron antes de nosotros no lograban elevarla más allá de la mitad, pero Emmett la golpeo tan fuerte que saco la campana de su lugar.

- Aquí tienes tu oso- dijo Emmett triunfante

Tome el oso que era casi de mi mismo tamaño y abrace a Emmett, este me levanto y dio unas vueltas conmigo en brazos, cuando me bajo tomo mi mano y casi mi llevo volando para que nos subiéramos a los carritos chocones. Y así pasamos toda la noche, de la montaña rusa, a la rueda de la fortuna e incluso intentamos darles de comer a las ovejas en la granja de animales pero no pudimos ni acercarnos, corrían como si vieran un lobo cada vez que lo intentábamos.

Después de habernos subido a todos los juegos, incluso más de una a vez a algunos, nos sentamos para conversar antes de volver a casa.

- ¿Sabes? Estas ferias me recuerdan mucho cuando era niña –dije jugando con mi pelo- Renee y Charlie solían llevarme a una muy parecida cuando era pequeña. Estoy muy feliz Em, la pase muy bien hoy.

- Yo también, Ves no hemos necesitado ni a Rosalie ni a Edward

- Si, tienes razón. Amo a Edward, pero desde que empezó a trabajar con Carlisle siento que ya no somos la pareja de antes.

- Te entiendo Bella – dijo poniendo un mecho de cabello detrás de mi oreja- yo amo a Rose, pero a veces siento que su frivolidad no separa.

Me quede mirándolo sin saber que decir

- Em, puedo pedirte algo- dije un poco avergonzada

- Claro pequeña, lo que quieras

- Se que suena algo tonto, porque no podré comerlo sin que me sepa a tierra, pero ¿Podrías comprarme un algodón de dulce?

Emmett se quedo mirándome y en su cara se dibujo una de esas sonrisas que me encantaban, sus dientes blancos brillaban como perlas con las luces de los juegos, se levanto y fue a comprar mi algodón.

- Toma pequeña disfrútalo- dijo riendo

No lo comería, no estaba de ánimo para comer tierra, pero me recordaba cuando era pequeña. Emmett había transformado esta noche, no había dejado que me hundiera porque Edward no llegó, había sido una noche perfecta.

Emmett era la mezcla perfecta entre un caballero y un niño pequeño, me llevo hasta casa y me acompaño hasta la puerta de la entrada.

- Muchas gracias por traerme- dije buscando la llave en mi bolso- me la pase genial

- No es nada, y tranquila cuando llegue Edward a casa- dijo riendo

- Claro, buenas noches

Le di la espalda para entrar a casa cuando sentí que me tomaban y me volteaban para quedar de frente otra vez. Me rodeo con sus enormes brazos por la cintura y me acerco a el, tanto que nuestras narices se rozaron.

- Lo siento Bella – dijo Emmett casi con un susurro y puso sus labios tiernamente sobre los míos.

* * *

Holii :)  
Muchas gracias por el recibimiento que le han dado a esta historia y por darse el tiempo de dejarme sus RW... les juro que me encanta que suene mi celular con un mail de un RW nuevo... :)  
You made my day girls (L)

Un beso  
Valii


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

Mi cuerpo se quedo congelado, pero no intento soltarse de los brazos que me aprisionaban y tampoco deseaba que lo hiciera. Subí mis brazos, los puse en el cuello de Emmett y le respondí el beso. Me sentía tan pequeña y a la vez tan segura entre sus grandes brazos. De pronto recordé que nuestra familia vivía solo a unas calles de allí y me entró el pánico, solté mis brazos de su cuello y empuje su pecho para separarnos, pero el solo dejo que nos separáramos unos centímetros.

- No, por favor, no te vayas – dijo casi suplicando

Sentí como su aliento frío entraba por mi boca.

- Pero alguien puede vernos, Esme esta solo a unas calles de aquí – dije susurrando

Emmett se quedo mirándome y me empujo contra la puerta, sentí como mi cuerpo chocaba contra esta y como las manos de el buscaban la llave que había dejado puesta en el cerrojo para abrirla. Cuando por fin lo hizo me empujo hacia adentro y no le basto con la velocidad humana pues me tomo en brazos y corrió escalera arriba, entro a mi habitación, me puso en el suelo y volvió a besarme, me tomo por la cintura y empezamos a caminar pero sin dejar de besarnos. Cuando llegamos al borde la cama mis piernas se doblaron haciendo que cayera sobre ella y Emmett sobre mi, en ese momento me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y me separe de el.

- Em no, no puedo hacerle esto a Edward- dije levantándome

- Lo siento Bella, nunca debí haberte besado, eres la esposa de mi hermano, solo me deje llevar, me iré a casa ahora

- Emm espera – dije tomándolo del brazo- no quiero que esto cause problemas entre nosotros, eres mi mejor amigo, casi como mi hermano, no quiero perderte.

- No vas a perderme Bella – dijo regalándome una de esas sonrisas que me encantaban- te quiero, te quiero mucho.

Cuando escuche que la puerta de entrada se cerraba corrí a la ventana para ver como Emmett se alejaba en su jeep. Me quede mirando por la ventana hasta que ya no pude verlo, luego deje caer todo mi peso sobre la cama, sentí como las tablas crujían, cerré los ojos con fuerza, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar. Quería a Emmett pero no de esa manera, ¿Entonces porque no había podido separarme de el cuando me besó?, ¿Sería que sentía tanto la falta de Edward que mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante la menor muestra de afecto? ¿Comenzaríamos a utilizarnos para escapar cada uno de la rutina que tenia con su pareja? Mientras me hacía todas esas preguntas sentí el motor del Volvo de Edward acercarse, se me revolvió el estomago. Me metí debajo de las sabanas y cerré los ojos cuando sentí que Edward entraba a la casa, no quería discutir, ni siquiera quería gritarle por haber faltado a nuestra sita de hoy.

- ¿Bella? – dijo Edward encendiendo la luz

No respondí.

- Vamos Bella, entiendo que estés enojada pero ambos sabemos que no puedes estar dormida – dijo acostándose detrás mío y pasando su brazo por mi cintura.

- Déjame tranquila Edward – dije moviéndome hacía el borde la cama.

- Bella, no me digas eso, si quería ir contigo hoy pe…

- Pero no fuiste Edward, me dejaste esperando de nuevo – lo interrumpí

- Carlisle me necesitaba en el hospital, tenia que quedarme

- ¿Por qué Edward?, ¿Por qué tenias que quedarte?, Carlisle trabajaba solo en Forks y nunca te necesito allí

- Ahora es distinto Bella

- ¡¿Por qué es distinto?! ¿Nos falta dinero?, ¡Entonces puedes vender tu Volvo o el estupido Mercedes que me regalaste! – le grite

Edward no dijo nada, se quedo mirándome espantado, nunca me había visto reaccionar de esa forma. Se levanto de la cama y bajo las escaleras.

Apreté la almohada contra mi cara ahogando un grito, de todas maneras estaba segura de que Edward había conseguido oírlo. Tome el celular e iba a marcarle a Emmett pero antes de presionar el botón de llamar me arrepentí, no podía llamarlo, no después de lo que había pasado, me quedé acostada hasta que la culpa me empezó a carcomer. Me levante y baje a hablar con Edward.

Lo encontré sentado en el comedor, lo abrace por la espalda y le bese tiernamente el cuello.

- Te amo – le susurre al oído

Se volteo y se quedo mirándome

- Lo siento, no quise reaccionar de esa forma – dije rodeándole el cuello con los brazos

- No bella, es mi culpa últimamente te he estado dejando muy sola, es que n…

Lo interrumpí con un beso, necesitaba besarlo, necesitaba saber si aun lo amaba y que lo que pasó con Emmett había sido solo un desliz de los dos. Enredé sus manos entre sus cabellos y lo bese como si de eso dependiera mi vida. Tome sus rostro y lo sostuve fuertemente, de apoco fui bajando hasta llegar a los botones de su camisa y comencé a desabrocharlos. Pero algo me detuvo, era su celular.

- No contestes – le rogué

- Tengo que hacerlo Bella, puede ser del hospital – dijo soltándome

Me quede mirándolo sin creerlo, ¿Acaso había sido remplazada?, ¿Desde cuando el trabajo había tomado mi lugar? Necesitaba salir de casa, tome las llaves de mi auto y salí pegando un portazo que quebró los vidrios de la puerta de entrada.

- Em, ¿Estas ocupado?, necesito hablar contigo – dije tomando con una mano el celular y con la otra intentando mantenerme dentro de la carretera.

- ¿Bella que ha pasado? ¿Discutiste con Edward?

- ¿Puedes estar en 5 minutos en el Strand Palace?

- Si claro, nos vemos allí

Cuando llegue al hotel hablé con la recepcionista y le pedí que le indicara a Emmett que estaba en la habitación 503. No pude esperar a que el ascensor llegara y subí corriendo las escaleras, cuando entre a la habitación me senté en la cama a esperar a Emmett. De pronto la puerta se abrió, no espere ni siquiera que se asomara cuando corrí y me abalance sobre el para besarlo.

* * *

Holiii :D  
He leido todos su RW y amooo encontrarme con fans de Emmett... Es mi personaje favorito desde siempre. Nada personal contra Edward, pero soy mas del novio/amigo... Me explico? Mas que el romantico empedernido me mata un hombre que me haga reir. De verdad que Emmett es mi hombre perfecto.

Y hablando de esto... Les cuento algo? El otro dia tuve un sueño con Kellan Lutz (Si estoy un poco loca) y es demasiado perfecto para un fic. Leerían un fic de solo Emmett?

Si... si ya se que les debo la secuela de Remember December, pero le prometo hacer los dos fics :D  
Un beso  
Valii


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

_POV Emmett_

- Hace años que no veía salir el sol así – dije abrazado a su cintura mientras mirábamos por el balcón.

- Yo tampoco, creo que hoy no podremos salir de aquí- dijo Bella volteándose

Solo la mire y volví a besarla, su aliento frio entrando en mi boca hacia que se me erizara la piel, jamás imagine que podría hacer esto, menos a un hermano. Quería a Edward, lo quería como si fuera mi propia sangre, pero Bella me hacia sentir vivo otra vez. Desde el primer momento en que la vi, la quise mía, desde que la vi llegar en su chevy rojo a la escuela en Forks. Recuerdo como muchas veces quise alejarla de Edward.

_"Ella no es como nosotros Edward"_

Como había deseado ser Edward para poder besarla y tocarla, es cierto Rosalie había sido mi compañera por años, pero no podía compararla con Bella. Era tan delicada y tan frágil, incluso ahora que podría parar un tren sin salir lastimada, tenia la necesidad de protegerla, de tenerla en mis brazos para que nada le pasara. Cuantas veces me había controlado para no tomarla y hacerla mía, y por fin lo había conseguido.

Las imágenes de la noche anterior volvían a mi cabeza cuando Bella me hizo volver a la realidad. Los ángeles sentirían envidia si la vieran en este momento, su piel blanca brillaba cuando el sol la iluminaba, su cabello negro desordenado hacía que sus hermosos ojo color miel resaltaran aun mas y envuelta solo en una sabana, no podía pedir nada más.

- Wow- dijo Bella mirando a su alrededor- creo que tendremos que inventar una buena excusa para explicar este desastre.

Mire el cuarto y Bella tenia razón, la mesa de la entrada estaba partida en dos, a la cama le faltaban pedazos en la cabecera, la lámpara de la mesita de noche estaba repartida en partes por toda la habitación y ni hablar de las almohadas, una capa de plumas blancas cubría todo el lugar.

- Creo que podemos decir que fue una muy muy violenta guerra de almohadas – dije mientras la tomaba por la cintura otra ves.

Bella se rió y me abrazo. Se puso de puntillas y rozo mi nariz con la suya, luego cerró los ojos y fue a sentarse a la orilla de la cama.

- Em ¿Qué ha sido todo esto?- dijo sin levantar el rostro

- ¿A que te refieres?- dije sentándome a su lado

- ¿Cómo hemos podido hacerle esto a Edward y Rosalie?

- No sientas culpa Bella – dije levantando su rostro- ambos tenemos derecho a ser felices, la vida es un equilibrio, un equilibrio que ellos no han podido lograr, mira a Edward ha pasado tanto tiempo en el hospital que ha olvidado el ángel que tiene en casa y Rosalie, bueno tu conoces a Rosalie

- Y después de hoy ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – dijo con una expresión triste en su rostro.

No supe que responderle, no podía pedirle que dejara a Edward y se fuera conmigo y aun peor ¿Podría yo dejar a Rosalie y huir con ella? Ella tenía razón, había sido una noche maravillosa pero no podíamos continuar así, cada uno tendría que seguir con su vida. Sentí como si un agujero se me abriera en el pecho.

- No quiero que solo halla sido esta noche – dije mirándola

- No se como voy a mirarlo a la cara ahora – dijo Bella escondiéndose en mi pecho.

- Tranquila Bella – dije acariciando su cabello- si no quieres esto no tiene porque repetirse.

Después de decir esto me arrepentí, Bella no había dando ningún indicio de sentir lo mismo que yo, me estaba arriesgando a tenerla solo como amiga de nuevo, pero no dijo nada, solo me abrazo muy fuerte. Estuvimos un buen rato abrazados, como queriendo que el tiempo no pasara, o al menos yo quería eso, entonces algo rompió el silencio. Su celular hacia un enorme escándalo desde el suelo.

- Alo- contesto por fin- en un hotel

Era Edward, estaba seguro.

- No, no quiero que vengas por mi – dijo Bella – además hay sol afuera, no quiero problemas, volveré a casa en la noche, o mañana en la mañana.

Cuando corto se volvió hacía mí y en su cara se dibujo una de esas sonrisas que me derretían, se acerco a mí y beso mi frente.

- Tampoco quiero que solo halla sido esta noche – dijo tomando mi rostro

Si mi corazón latiera aun, habría saltado de mi pecho.

- Bella ¿Estas segura de lo que dices? –pregunte incrédulo

- Si, te quiero Em

Me miró con esos ojos miel que me dejaban sin habla y me volvió a besar. Por un momento pensé que estaba soñando, tuve que tomarme un momento para analizar la situación y darme cuenta de que era real, claro con todo había olvidado que no podría estar dormido. Bella se rió al ver mi cara de confusión.

- ¿Estas segura de que quieres convertir tu vida en una mentira por mi?- le dije

- No, convertiré mi vida en una mentira por los dos- respondió Bella dedicándome una delicada sonrisa.

Me quede mirándola unos segundos, apreciando su belleza, entonces la tome en mi brazos y la recosté quedando encima de ella, toque cada comisura de su rostro y mire una y mil veces cada uno de sus detalles, ella solo me miraba y permanecía quieta mientras yo seguía con mi labor. Ese día hablamos hasta que anocheció, Bella me contaba de su vida en Phoenix y yo le contaba de cómo era mi vida antes de convertirme en vampiro.

- Rayos, ya anocheció – dijo mirando por la ventana- creo que es mejor que vuelva a casa con Edward – hizo una mueca graciosa cuando pronuncio ese nombre- me extraña que no haya recorrido cada hotel del pueblo hasta encontrarme, puede ser muy controlador a pesar de no darme nada de atención.

- Pero eso ya no volverá a pasar –dije tomándola por la cintura- tu eres todo mi mundo ahora, no necesito nada mas si tu estas a mi lado.

La bese y desee que ese momento no terminara nunca, que el reloj dejara de avanzar en ese momento y que no tuviera que irse.

- ¿Cómo es que Rosalie ni siquiera te ha llamado? – pregunto abrochandose el cinturón

- Cuando me llamaste le dije tenia que hacer un viaje urgente, cosa de trabajo, sabia que habías peleado con Edward, Alice comento algo sobre una visión que tuvo de ustedes y quería que estuviéramos tranquilos para poder ayudarte, entonces le dije que no me llamara.

Abrió los ojos impresionada y luego bajo la mirada avergonzada, de ser posible se habría sonrojado.

- Pero aun no es tan tarde- continué- hay un lugar al que quiero llevarte.

Espere que terminara de vestirse y bajamos juntos hasta donde estaba mi jeep, me apresure para abrirle la puerta y la tome en brazos para subirla al asiento del copiloto, Bella se rió con ganas cuando lo hice. Subí al auto y comencé a manejar. Había tenido un día perfecto y esta era la mejor manera de terminarlo.

- ¿A dónde me llevas? – dijo Bella

- Es una sorpresa – dije sonriéndome

- Tendrás un gran problema si me secuestras Emmett Cullen – dijo fingiendo estar enojada.

Me reí sin decir nada. Manejé durante varias horas hasta que por fin llegamos. Me apresure para taparle los ojos cuando bajo del auto.

- Emmett ya dime donde vamos

- Tranquila Bella te va a gustar

Caminamos algunos pasos y llegamos a un mirador que estaba en medio del bosque. Había venido a este lugar una tarde que había discutido con Rosalie, era tan tranquilo que hacia que me olvidara de todo. El cielo estaba despejado y la luna iluminaba todo alrededor.

- Emmett sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas – dijo Bella intentando librarse de mis manos sobre sus ojos

- Tranquila pequeña, veras que esto vale la pena

Cuando Bella ya estaba donde yo quería quité mis manos de sus ojos, la cara que puso fue exactamente la que esperaba.

- Em… esto… yo… oh… es demasiado hermoso – dijo con palabras entre cortadas

Sobre el pasto caía un rocío que cubría todo el lugar y la luz de la luna hacía parecer que el suelo estaba cubierto de pequeños diamantes, además de las luciérnagas dando vuelta por todas partes hacían que el paisaje fuera casi de cuento de hadas.

- Gracias Em, es muy hermoso – dijo volviéndose hacia mi y poniendo sus manos en mi cuello.

- Sabia que te gustaría

La tome en mi brazos para que quedara a mi altura y volví a besarla delicadamente.

* * *

Holii  
Lamento haberlas dejado tiraditas, no volverá a pasar... Lo juro 0:)  
Difruten del cap, espero sus RW

Un beso  
Valii


End file.
